Hunger Games: 25th Quarter Quell
by DarenDoe
Summary: When Aaro and Starlit are chosen for the all too horrific Quarter Quell they have to learn how to survive the games, relationships, and life. -Note- The first chapter and other select parts of this story need editing and some parts will even change completely, this story is still being written.-


Epilogue

He was running, arms pumping, adrenaline running and bursting thru his veins.. He wasn't gonna stop right there, for some stupid mutated bunnies breaded with wolves and alligators would eat him alive if he dared take a break. He bolted past Tyran the district 8 tribute whose face was beet red with a scrap running down his neck to his pec, his watersuite steaming had holes where the mutations had sprayed him with their acid saliva. This was the final battle. Lava rained down from the heavens and pelted the high canopied trees making them burn and melt under the concentrated magma, a lava droplet bore straight down from the sky into his arm and burrowed deep under his skin making him screech and run faster with his hands protecting his sweaty face, fire and lava was everywhere, it was horrific.

Now, this is the end. Let's go back quite a bit shall we?

CHP 1 : I Got Reaped

This is me, I'm a district 4. I have this whole teen look about me, silky jet black hair, the front of my hair is always standing too. I wasn't the strongest nor was I the tallest; I stood 5'8.

Starlit came in busting my room yelling "Brother, brother reaping day!" This happens annually. And according to our teachers it's because of some District 13, from what I heard they did some horrible things and ever since there is this annual thing called the "Hunger Games," where twenty four kids go against each other to the death in hope of surviving.

Honestly, I think she's just blood thirsty.

"Time already?" I asked trying to wipe the sleeplessness out of my eyes.

She just kept spazzing from the excitement, she started to dance and ran into the bathroom with a bundle of clothes in her small hands.

Right as she slammed the bathroom door Dean came walking in his bowl haircut looking wind blown.

I got out from bed, I'd been kicking it with my friend Dean.

We went down by the ocean again last night, the trees swayed and the Moon hung sadly in the cloudy sky. It was going to rain again which meant good fishing and good for the little crops District 4 had.

The sandy sea shore was lined with rocks, sea glass, and shells. The white sand mixed in perfectly with the yellow. The sand during the day was blistering hot and at night was as cold as the water.

We'd stayed there all night skipping stones and talking about the games and how cruel they are. He really hated it, Dean never liked seeing anyone die. Nor did I, I would just watch the games because boredom would strike me, also because it was required from the Capital. The blood, the gore, Dean was squeamish. The poor guy couldn't see blood, he would faint.

Now, I met Dean in school, with Starlit. Him and I would talk and talk about fun games to play when he would come over the orphanage, he was family. Starlit loved him and so did I. Dean is the average height, green cat like eyes, Dean had a bowl haircut, but he made it look good.

I went to the kitchen, noticed a note and 2 plates of food.

Deans doing, Starlit and I are orphans. Dean always brings food for us. He's generally a nice guy.

It was the 25th Hunger Games which means it's a Quarter Quell, where they twist some stuff up.

"Ahah I wonder what this years thing is gonna be." mentioned Dean

Now..

Dean is generally the guy that all girls fall for. He's nice, he's athletic. I'm sure he'd get plenty of sponsors if he was chosen..

"I hope neither of the three of us go." piped up Starlit.

Starlit has these beautiful green eyes. She might look innocent but she can sure kick you around and again.

As we stood up, walking to the reaping, I looked at Dean and nodded.

We all walked out of our house, actually, it was more like a shack, and wandered along the pathway to the city. The pathway to the city was along the beach and had rocks, pebbles, and sand scattered about it.

Starlit jumped from rock to rock until the gaps between them became too great. These rocks weren't actually rocks, more like seven feet tall dense boulders with four feet of space between them. She has that weird skill of rock jumping.

Along the way we saw people walking around, some wore elegantly hideous robes of fur and fluff, others wore vibrant colored wigs. These people were mixed in with those who wore old tattered and dirty clothes. Some wore nine inch high heels while others wore no shoes at all. The rich and entitled were mixed in with the poor unprivileged.

The plaza of sorts was in the middle of town where the richest live. It's in the middle of all these high end stores that sell almost everything. When there is not something concerning the Hunger Games or the capital and the stage doesn't need to be used no one from District 4 walks through it.

The riches are all from the capital, they live in the richer part of the town near the Victor's Village, a place where the Victors that are from District 4 go.

When we arrived,There was a lady with orange bright hair and ornate clothing.. Her name was.. Erethine? Erethe? Something like that.

She smiled sweetly, her lips in some dark green shade. Her hair reminded me of cotton candy that was poorly made.

Right behind the stage was a giant screen on it held a grand office and a large oak desk, the man behind it had swirling black hair with a red stripe lining the middle of it. He looked at the screen as if we were all bad children who should be properly punished. It's that sick person, along with a few others, who is the reason the Hunger Games even exist; President Rayner.

He opened his pale mouth and began,"As you all know, this is the 25th Hunger Games.. With a special twist," President Rayner frowned. He gave me the creeps. He picked up an envelope, he opened it and said, "Chosen tribute, has to go with his or her sibling." I looked straight over at Starlit, what were the chances of her getting chosen? None.. Right?

I glanced over at Dean and he just realized what I did, Starlit and I have two chances of getting picked as Tributes. I mean it was bad when we all had one but now that we have two? That's a load of crap, a crap fit for President Rayner.

The giant screen then went on to show past years games, their struggles, pain, and lost hope. It started to sing the capitals song and the woman started to sing along, everyone here just sat with monotone faces.

The puffy orange haired woman yelled out "Now for this year's Tributes!" She jumped in place with excitement.

Her hair bounced up and down as she did, they kept perfect synchronization. She clasped her hands together while a blond peacekeeper came up from behind with the clear glass bowl filled to the brim of tributes names.

Usually they have two bowls of names, one representing boys while the other represented girls, but this year they decided to be extremely stupid and put both together and decided that siblings should fight each other to the death.

She put her hand in the bowl and shook the papers, I swear I could see a giant smirk on that lady's face. She picked a paper, opened it up and yelled, "Starlit Alkaline."

My heart stopped, I died in place. Everything froze. Starlit, my little sister.. Out of thousands of people.. Wait, this meant I was going too. I look at Dean, his eyes were watery, Was I going to die? It's everyone's fate except maybe one persons, but Starlit, I would die for her, Shes the only family I have.

"Come on up Starlit-" She flipped the paper and read, "Along side with her is her brother, Aaro Alkaline!"

Starlit slowly walked up to the podium and froze right in front of the steps and looked back to me with courage, strength, and determination in her clear blue eyes. I took the courage and walked up to to her and slowly took her small pale hand, we walked up to the podium together. We didn't smile, we didn't hoot with joy, no one clapped.

Everyone looked up at us with respect and worried expressions. They didn't look at me more but at her, Starlit. She was the youngest you could be for the Hunger Games, she was 11. She was just a baby. She'd had seen what happens on the TV, tributes in pain, slowly dying, She would watch it with me and ask, "Brother, why do they do this?" I would just shrug. Clueless, I do believe they do it for trying to rebel. It was a heartless part in their minds and hearts.

District 4 Tributes!" Etu yelled. No one clapped they all just looked up at us and I could see Dean hidden among the crowd, I saw him start to push his way up to us.

"NO! I volunteer!" he screamed at the pink haired lady.

She just batted her eyes at him and giggled sweetly, "I'm sorry sweetie but this is a Quarter Quell and you don't apply to the rules."

Dean looked up at us and started to try and push his way up at us again but the Peacekeepers started to come at him. A dark chestnut peacekeeper put a hand on Dean's shoulder but he just shrugged it off and put his hands up in surrender. The Peacekeepers backed off slowly still staring at him just incase he were to do something "disruptive." Poor guy, his heart must've been destroyed. He stood there. My lifetime friend. "Don't worry" I mouthed as he looked at me. The Peacekeepers grabbed Starlit and me as he took us inside.. 

CHP 2: Food. Food, Everywhere

Now, Starlit and I orphans. We don't have any family. It's as tradition that family comes and visits the tributes before they go off and die. So naturally I thought it would be just one long wait before we boarded the train.

We were in this olden prestigious town house where the tributes from District Four go to say their last goodbyes to their families before they go and die brutally at the games.

I was just sitting playing with a piece of grass that I found on my worn old shoe when suddenly Dean walked into the waiting room. Dean was 16, he was immature, just like me. "Hey man.." He said, I stayed quiet. I looked up at him, I jumped right up and hugged him, he was surprised it seemed.

I let go and said "I can't win this" he looked miserable.

He handed over a rock and asked, "Ahaha.. Remember?" I just nodded. "I visited Starlit already..."

"And?" I asked probing for more information.

"She didn't eat her breakfast so I brought it over to her" he scoffed his shoe against the dirty ground.

.The chestnut Peacekeeper came in and said "Times up, lets go" in a deep tone. As Dean walked away, he turned back around he nodded and left.

Then after an hour, more or less, an auburn haired guy came in, He was tall,strong and proud. Our mentor

"I'm Jin, Nice to meet you what's your name kiddo?" He asked cautiously.

"Aaro" I replied "Aaro, I met your sister, She seems like a nice girl." Ya, she seems like it.

We walked from the prestigious town house to a capital car and were escorted Peacekeeper style to the train.

When we arrived a crowd formed around a little pathway, I glanced over at Starlit before I got out. Her face was indifferent, nothing was on it. We walked along the pathway, now guarded by Peacekeepers, people from all likes of town came to send us off. No one cheered, not even the dim-witted capital people who, for some incredulous idea they choose here to live.

We walked behind Eratha and in front of Jin. I finally figured out the crazy pink haired ladies name. Starlit looked ahead, took my hand and asked, "Are you scared?"

"Yes, yes I am."

We approached a large stainless steel bullet train that would lead us to the capital, yay.

The scenery swooshed by as I sat holding my short legs firmly to my chest. I sniffled and tried to fight the inevitable tears that urged to flow freely. Eratha just sat there sitting on a clear futuristic stool of sorts bubbling about how thrilling this is and how we are so "lucky" to go together.

Aaro sat next to me with his eyes closed and doing a sort of rocking motion, Jin sat looking us over, appraising us.

Eratha kept doing her blubbering of words, she looked at her sleek purple watch still keeping up her incessant babbling. Aaro looked annoyed, he was frowning whenever Eratha would speak, which is always. I looked at Jin who was still appraising us as if we were dogs to be bet on for a race, I scowled and looked back at the darkening landscape.

"Oh it must be such a privilege and joy to see you kid at the Games but two have two- my gosh what an honor! But, I suppose since you two are orphans with no family members you two can't have parents at home watching and supporting you-" Eratha started but was cut off forcefully.

"Are you kidding me?!" I screeched finally not able to stand her. "Are you so insensitive and stupid that you would say that? How is dying an honor?" I stand up and marched off away from the cart. I keep marching and wanting to scream until I ended up at the caboose, I pushed open a polished mahogany door and ended up on a platform that was surrounded by metal railing.

I threw myself into the farthest right corner and started bawling, not the one you get when you can't have a toy or the one where you are hungry and you know there's not enough food to have seconds, but the kind of the soul. The one where you cry and cry until you can't anymore, the one where you have to lock yourself in a closet a mile away from anything that may hear. The one where that dam you filled of your emotions, the dam you built so no one could tell that you cared or that anything affected you, breaks free and the only way the water will run away is through your eyes and your sobbing. That kind of bawling.

I cried because of me going to the games, I cried for the other Tributes, for the soon to be Victor, for the clueless capital people, for the Districts, for all the stupid hate, for our parents, for Dean having to watch us in pain, but most importantly I cried for my brother. He's already been through too much, he doesn't need- no he doesn't deserve this.

I cried and cried until I was just dry heaving, all the tears that were on my face were instantly dried thanks to the high speed of the bullet train.

I gazed up sadly at the starry crisp sky hopeful that some odd miracle would take me away from here or that I would wake up and Dean, Aaro, and I would go swimming ,or would go work at the fishery, anything other than this crap-hole.

The door swung open and Jin poked his head out searching for something, me probably. I crunched up to the bars and tried to look like a bar but I'm not a bar I'm a girl so he walked out mutely and sat the farthest away from me he could. He didn't yell at me for my outburst nor did he ask why, he just stared off into the darkness biting his pointer finger while his arm rested on his propped up knee. His dark red hair swished about his pale unfocused face.

I joined him in gazing off into the darkness, after what seemed like hours he cleared his throat and started to speak in a low gentle voice that sounded far off like he was remembering something from long ago.

"I-I remember my first night as being a Tribute, least to say was it fun. I remember my Mentor yelling and screaming at me, he would often ask what talents a delinquent like me could have. You see he was a drunk, not much help too someone who had to depend on this guy to save his life." He laughed shallowly.

"The first training day when I saw everyone competing for the judges attention I knew this was wrong, I knew that I'd never say that it was good. There is no way you can justify killing kids who weren't even apart of the stupid rebellion, honestly I think it'll lead to another rebellion..."

"When it was time for the games I tried to run away but I couldn't, I was surrounded at all times. No one wanted anything to do with each other, it was like we all made a pact not to know each other so it would be easier in the Games. The only people who would talk to each other were the Careers but they would only talk about each others strengths and about strategies.

"No one looked at me with fear or looked at me like I was an easy kill, I was just there, sure I was good I had skills. I had the ability to kill but I didn't show it at the training. Which, looking back, is probably the only reason I won the Games.

"I thought to myself that I wouldn't kill anyone who wouldn't kill. I decided that it was better to die for what is right than to live for what is wrong."

"Then-" I started quietly. "How did you win?"

"That, young one, is a story for another day, tonight you need to sleep. Go be with your brother before-"

"The Games." I finished for him. "I know that, but I have a plan."

I had just seen Starlit run past too another room, I realized the food there was out on the table, the food! It looked delicious, I looked at Eratha.

"Go on eat up, You look like you need it," Was she calling me skinny? Oh well! No time to think, food! I dived in. There was delicious lamb stew, juicy chicken legs, overly decorated cake with a chocolate fountain, and finally my favorite; strawberry flavored cheesecake.

I looked at Eratha with my mouth stuffed and asked "Want some?" She turned and pointed her chin another direction looking disgusted, oh well more for me!

It was getting dark. "Where are the beds?" I asked Eratha.

"Down the lane on your right" she said as I should know.

"Thanks" I replied, Now where on earth where Jin and Starlit? I had to stick with that stupid woman all day, guess the food was worth all of it. I went around the train looking for Starlit, I found her and said

"C'mon lets go sleep Star, It's gonna be a long weekend" Her eyes were red, It had looked like she was crying. She just needs to rest.

We walked down the train in piercing silence, Starlit wouldn't talk about why she was crying. I stopped at her door and awkwardly said goodnight. Starlit just smiled in response and disappeared behind her bedroom door. My room was still a few carts away.

The moment I open the door to my room, my jaw hinged open, It was a bed with a TV floating around it! The Capitol is rich, what else would I expect..

I wandered wide-eyed around my breathtaking room, it had everything. When you're used to a shack as a house and everyone living with dirt floors. Used to everyone thinking that bread, cakes, and the grain the Hunger Games gives out to those who put their names in the Games more than once is a luxurious thing- this was amazing.

I crashed on the bed, boy was I tired..

I thought about Starlit, poor thing being picked at such a young age, I mean I can understand me going, being seventeen and everything, but an eleven year old? She was 4'5. What did we have an advantage over?

Swimming, nets, tridents, fishing, and spears. Thats all the district 4 offers, doesnt sound like much because I'd seen the last district 4 Tributes, the boy, Bruvus I think his name was. He hung himself with a net someone had sponsored him, and the girl, she had her head removed from her body. I fell asleep thinking about those tributes.

The next morning, I woke up around sometime like noon, Starlit sat at a long wooden table and was eating some scrambled eggs, Jin was smoking while reading a newspaper, Eratha was working on her make-up.

"Morning kid," Jin said, He put his cigarette out while he did.

"Woah, look at the view Aaro," Starlit breathed, It was beautiful.

There were these tall buildings, the news were playing live in sky, There were people with tacky hair, there was a lake that seemed translucent, boats and yachts everywhere, the cars were floating. The people of the Capitol had weird hairstyles somewhere in swirls, some in a ton of knots and ribbons- not to mention the color of the hair. The males had makeup on too which was weird because you don't expect guys wearing makeup..

We saw people cheering as the train passed by them, some had banners supporting their favorite District, others were taking pictures of us.

Eratha was looking out the window and doing a princess wave, God is she annoying but when the people saw her they yelled their congrats at her. I wondered what is so special about this darn lady.

"Smile! Hmph!" Eratha turned her chin in another direction and smiled proudly. The train started to slow so much that the Capital people started to run alongside it, probably the most activity they've had all year.

Eratha turns her body but not her head to us and squeals, "Go get your little belongings!"

I looked over to Starlit to see if she needed help but she was already walking down toward her room. I just keep sitting watching all the clown-like people scream and wave.

The train finally stopped next to a squad of Peacekeepers who were keeping the Capital people at bay but were also anxious for a glance at us. Eratha stepped out of the bullet train and was greeted by an explosion of applause. How can she have so much fame?

When I stepped out an even bigger explosion of applause burst forth.

The Peacekeepers grabbed me by the shoulder roughly and escorted me to a hovercraft, Skylar came out of the train followed by Jin. Jin's name was being chanted and he waved flashing a blinding smile.

She was wearing her hair in pigtails and had an innocent look to her, which is... new. I saw her quickly stuff something into her pocket and she too was grabbed by the Peacekeepers only they seemed more gentle with her. I could see a smirk starting to form on her small pale face. Weird.

We were strapped criss-cross into the white hover-crafts seats. A Peacekeeper in a white helmet looked at me with uncertainty, "How old are you kid?" asked the buff Peacekeeper.

"Seventeen," I said looking back blanky.

"Hey Ralphario check this kid out, he looks like, twenty," scoffed the buff blond.

Ralphario turned around from the Hovercraft control chair and looked me over, "Ya he does, what's with the shrimp?"

Starlit looked at him with one of the most hostile face I have ever seen her make, she hissed. Wait, she hissed? Who is this, a cat? Jin started laughing while Ralphario turned around as quickly as he could, I swore his face was of complete shock and aghast.

Eratha took her hand and slapped Starlit's knee, Starlit in turn slapped her hand. Eratha looked shaken and about to faint.

"Oh my! Where are you manners?" Eratha gasped.

"Back in District 4 how about we go back and get them?" Starlit raised her eyebrow.

Jin started to laugh hysterically until Eratha looked at him with wide eyes. He coughed and said, "Starlit you have to be nice to dear fragile Era-" Eratha stomps on Jins foot. "I mean, use your mann-"

"Will everyone please shut it?" shouted Ralphario. "I need to drive us there!"

Everyone shut it. I giggled a bit, It was like a family field trip of some sort, crazy but fun.

It was crazy, the apartment I mean. There was twelve floors each corresponding with each District. There was a -forgot the word- and the basement is where all the training happens for the Tributes, it was a luxury of epic proportions.

In the main lobby there was thirteen elevators, the thirteenth lead to the training room I assumed. The beefy Peacekeepers lead us to the fourth elevator from the left, it was stainless steel with sea kelp and tridents in a cool blue font. A fluid water motion seemed to move in between the sea kelp and tridents, wait no, it was moving. A solid blue wave-like motion rippled across the front of the elevator.

Eratha stepped forward and a scanner scanned her eyes and full body, when it was done it made a solid POP noise and the elevator's doors opened up.

We walked in, "I want to push the buttons!" whispered Starlit to me.

"Who is stopping you?" I asked, She pressed the number 4 on the elevator, the button flashes green. The doors were closing, Then someone put their foot on the elevator door, Stopped it from closing, and in walked a tall figure, He must've been a tribute, He had a mohawk a scar across his left eye and he had a wicked smile on his face, He pressed the number 8 on the elevator panel, It flashed orange, He had boots on, khaki shorts and a red tanktop, He was sweating too, My guess was he was training.

"What are you looking at?" He asked Starlit, she hid behind me, "Must be your little sister." He smirked evilly at me.

"Y-Yea, She's my little sister" The elevator started moving upwards to the 4th floor.

"I'm Tyran, District 8," He grumbled.

"I'm Aaro and this is Starlit, District 4" I replied.

Eretha looked over appraising Tyran looking disgusted as always, "You know you're supposed to go in your Districts elevator right?" Eratha gave him an eyebrow raise.

"Yup, but I wanted to see the competition."

"And?" Starlit piped up quietly.

"I didn't find it."

Starlits fist balled up and I could see the hate rolling off of her, obviously Jin could too for he bent down and whispered something in her ear.

Her face instantly went calm and happy, she giggled, "I like your hair!"

Tyran looked surprised, "Uhh, thanks?"

Starlit just giggled.

Weird.

The elevators doors slid open and a computerized voice

announced District four. Eratha and Jin stepped forward, Eratha snapped her fingers and said "Follow me!"

She strutted us too our rooms, The doors slid open Eratha grabbed my hand and flung me in the room. I didn't get a long enough amount of time to appraise the room before Eratha came back in and said, "There's a change of plans we're going to the Remake Center!" she bubbled.

When we got to the Remake Center Eratha again threw me into a room.

"Wai-!" I was too late, she closed the door before I could even finish. There was a couch so I walked over and sat down, the couch was white with tiger prints, there was a bear skin as the rug, I waited to what seemed like 5 to 10 minutes. Finally the door slid open and a beautiful girl walked in with light aqua hair, I swear her eyes changed from blue to pink.

"Y-Y-Your eyes! They changed color!" I gasped, she smiled.

"Yea. They change according to my mood" She said.

"What is your name?" I asked her, still weary of her beautiful eyes.

"Tigris," She replied smiling. Now, she had these cat features, her eyes were slightly slanted, she had these tiger eyes. "Lets ready you up for the parade!" She jumped with excitement

Now, I've never been plucked before but man, did plucking your eyebrows hurt! I would yelp every time, suddenly, the doors slid open and in came in two females and one male.

The first girl was tall and skinny, she had red hair and glasses, The second girl was short and plump and the male was smiling there, he was the most noticeable of all, he had rainbow colored hair..

"Meet my assistants, Era is the tall one, Bera is the short one and Sho is the one with the cool hair," Tigris said proudly. I just looked in amazement, The Capitals stylist looked so good, all of them were pretty and good looking! Especially Tigris, besides eyebrow plucking, I was loving the Capitol! Also besides the point that they just sent me to die, But hey!

I sat in my room of sorts waiting for God knows what, I was really hoping that a miracle would walk through the door, but I got something better; a chance. When he walked through the door I put my nice girl act away, I stopped pretending I was a little girl afraid of the world.

He wore black skinny jeans, buzz cut Sea blue hair, his nails were as black as his jeans. His skin was a golden honey, his eyes were a smoky black, he didn't have crazy clothes or makeup.

I liked him already.

"Hello," he smiled. "I'm Ebreon, and you are Starlit I assume."

I nodded mutely.

"Jin told me about your plan," he lowered himself so he was face to face with me. "You, my young dear, are excruciatingly brave."

"That's not my goal to be brave," I said ignoring his compliment. "My goal is to survive."

"Survive you will, I saw that you're trying to win over sponsors and giving yourself the appearance of a fragile child, but what if I could also project you as someone not to be messed with?"

"Then," I smirked. "I would say do it."

Ebreon stood up tall and snapped his fingers then came three Rainbow colored Women, all of them had absolutely bonker outfits.

Ebreon waved his hand and pointed to each Woman in turn, "This is Tilly," she was a bit on the chubby side but had a bright pink cherry face, her hair featured about seven colors. She wore a box dress.

"Immy," she was an older lady who was tall, broad shouldered and scowled a lot, her outfit reminded me of a crow that's about to swoop down and pluck up its prey. I shivered.

"And of course, Ariz," she shyly waved at me, she looked the most tame out of them all. She also looked the youngest. Her hair was a normal blond, her eyes a dark hue of purple, she wore a baby doll dress that had moving images on them, her shoes were at least a foot high of grotesque pink.

"Get to work ladies!"

They put me in a chair and started to pluck my eyebrows until they were raw and numb, they waxed my entire body. They cut my hair and shaped it, they applied foundation and fixed up my cracked nails. They pointed my nails with this curved blade that made the sound of nails on a chalkboard times a hundred. I wanted to scream from the pain of them turning me into something different, it was like turning a square into a circle. They applied this clear coat of nail polish to my nails that smelled like animal dung, they cleaned my skin until it looked like a newborn's- pink and soft.

They put me in a dark blue skin tight bodysuit that covered my hands, feet, and entire body except my head. They made me stand up so they could look me over. They finished up and then Ebreon took over, he had this giant tub of things that looked like mini nails. Ebreon motioned for me to sit again and I did.

"Close your eyes," he instructed, I did.

I felt a sensation of something being glued on me, well the bodysuit. This happened over and over until I started to feel claustrophobic.

"Don't worry this won't bother you for too long," he then started to glue things to my face, they felt irritating for about a moment until, like he said, I couldn't feel them anymore. He stopped adding the glue then pulled my skin near my temple tight while he took something that felt like a pen and started stencilling something on my eyes.

He continued adding things to my face, it started to become a pattern, I let myself relax until he announced, "Perfect." I could hear the man step backwards, his slightly heeled military boots making a clacking noise.

"Keep your eyes shut, I want it to be a surprise," Ebreon helped me up then walked me over carefully to another part of the room.

"Open your eyes," he demanded.

I opened my eyes slowly, unsure of how I would look. Would I be like past years where I was a sexy mermaid? Was I a scuba diver? I took a deep breath and calmed down, demanding myself to unclench my fists. My emerald eyes opened up and saw something, exotic. Whatever this thing was it was beautiful, something I have never seen before.

It was the same size as me only instead of skin it had scales. Its scales differed between many hues of blue and turquoise, not a spot was missing these scales. The fingers were slim and had long sharp nails that were ever changing between dark and light hues of blue. The neck had something that resembled gills, they were small but where there. The face had the scales sporadically placed upon it.. The face itself was polished and had a greenish tint to it, not a sick tint to it but one of exotic beauty. The ears were pointed and had microscopical scales. The hair was long silky and dark, it was slicked back at the crown of the head but was freely curling into beach waves at the back. The creatures eyes had black eyeliner going from the eye to the temple then splitted of into many intricate designs, its eyelashes dark and long. Its eyes were emerald and unsure of what it was seeing.

"What do you think?" breathed Ebreon now worried that I hated it.

"Is that me?" I put a hand up and the creature followed.

"Yes, that is you."

"I look... fierce."

"Beautiful is what you look, I wanted to play up the beauty of both of you but I also wanted to give a look that said not to be messed with. Do you like it?" he asked still unsure of my reaction.

"Ebreon," I turned toward him. "Why wouldn't I love it?"

I saw Aaro before he saw me, he was atop of our float looking around with a worried expression. He looked similar to me except he looked more deadly and that his cowlicked hair was slicked back into a black wave of unruliness.

Jin, being about 5'9 saw me and Ebreon walking over before Eratha could see the tops of our heads. I had a wrap of sorts that covered my elaborate body suit, I tugged at it nervously looking around at all the other Districts getting on their floats.

District 7, the poor lads had been striped almost nude except the small leaves placed strategically on the private areas, their arms and legs had leaves and branches attached to them, their hair had leaves and twigs intertwined into it.

District 12 had coal miner outfits that made them look like they were going to work rather than trying to get sponsors that could end up saving their lives.

District one had Diamonds spewed all over them giving them a sort of twinkling-ness, whenever one of the Tributes would move a new twinkling sensation would demand everyones attention.

Many Districts had on such horrific outfits I don't even dare to describe them. What is District 8 incharge of, textiles? Tyran was wearing his Mohawk a bit shorter and he had trousers, a sculpted bare chest, and a tie. Almost every girl from every District was staring at his body except of course his sister whom appeared to be older than Tyran.

The girl wore a pencil dress with a daring v-neck, her hair was pencil straight and blonde, she had the glasses on the last notch of her nose. It was obvious what her Designers were going for; sexy. She looked over at me and I swore I could hear her sneer.

It made sense; to be raging egotistical beasts you had to have good bodies. I sighed. I looked over at Aaro, he could get some girls.. Right?

I looked back at Tyran and the Sneerer, Tyran noticed me looking, swiveled his eyebrows and flexed his arms, pig.

I just looked around bored and unattached when the sounds of trumpets startled me out of my daydreaming.

I looked up at Ebreon with panic stricken eyes, "I can't do this!"

"Sure you can, you're braver than all these Tributes combined-"

"DISTRICT ONE, YOU'RE UP!" screeched a Peacekeeper. The District 1's chariots horses were white and with a swish of their tails they went galloping out onto the route that all of Panem would see.

Ebreon gave the peacekeeper an evil glare and turned back to me, "Just look unattached, the suits will do the rest."

"OK." I sighed unconvinced.

Our chariot looked like it came out of the sea, the horses were black as the night. Aaro touched a horse and called it Frenzy, he kept talking to the horse like some weirdo.

I looked around again and notice that District 1, 2, and 3 were gone.

Our horses neighed and started to gallop away with me still on the ground, Aaro was already on the chariot and realized that I wasn't on. He started to call me but the horses were picking up speed fast. I tried to catch up but sadly I was eleven and eleven year olds have small legs. The chariot kept getting farther and farther until Jin looked around at us and swore aloud.

Jin came sprinting over, picked me up and threw me into the chariot, I landed face first. "Starlit, your wrap!" Jin called after us.

I stood up, yanked off the wrap and threw it in Jin's face making him almost fall over, I turned around right when we made it in the route. The horses charged thru the red satiny curtains, the scene on the other side was quite a scene to behold. Crowds of what looked like millions stood with banners proclaiming their favorite Districts and their love for Panem.

Everyone was quiet the moment our chariot came hurtling out, it was like the nightmare where you're in front of the class naked but on steroids.

I resisted the urge to cover up my scale studded body and looked unattached, like none of this mattered, like I could give a crap.

Slowly the Capitol people started to whistle and clap. Some started to chant, "DISTRICT FOUR, DISTRICT FOUR!" People in the crowds were squealing and hugging one another, others thru roses and tulips at us. Even a few of the District banners appeared to have switched their previous title to, "DISTRICT FOUR!".

Soon all of the people joined in on the chant. Our chariot started to approach the loop in the route where all the Chariots stop. Ours stopped right next to the one from District 3, the look on their faces, WEW!

The rest of the chariots seemed to fly in without little attention from the raging crowd. I looked over to Tyran's red face with veins popping out. I tilted my head and smiled sweetly. He narrowed his eyes and seemed ready to make a move toward me but his blond sister put a tan hand on his shoulder, she whispered something fiercely into his ear and he calmed. He turned his petty attention from me and to the looming balcony with the prized Mr. President upon it. He wore a silky gray suite with an even silkier red shirt underneath. I could see his signature golden pocket watch's golden chain dangle from his suites breast pocket.

President Rayner stood up from a throne like chair, he waved to the people his silky black hair crowd went even more berserk. His young face bore a rueful smile, his high cheek bones- standing out- casted shadows on his gorgeous face making him seem mysterious. He walked to the edge of the high balcony and spoke into a microphone of sorts, "We are here in the remembrance of what happened; the rebellion. I remember my father telling horrific stories about those times all too well, after all it was my very own father was the one who led Panem to victory over the rebels.

"I look down every year at the Tributes and I think, 'This is how it is, the children will pay for the mistakes of past generations,' I think this because those in the rebellion didn't think about future generations, they didn't think what consequences would develop. They didn't think.

"The rebels were so focused on their hatred and anger that they did not have time for the thoughts of the future. They rushed so head first into war, devastation, and unnecessary destruction that I feel it is our duties- as the peacekeepers of this beautiful nation- to preserve everlasting peace. But in order for this we must put those who were and are," I swore he looked right at me. His pale green eyes seemed to stare right into my very soul. "Rebellious to this everlasting peace in their rightful places and so we henceforth created these humble games, to insure the everlasting peace."

"With all this in mind, WELCOME TO THE 25TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES!"

Everyone cheered, I snorted.

I looked over at Tyran, he looked like a swimsuit model of some sort. The girl next to him looked good, his sister of course. I looked over at Starlit, she didn't look very happy.

A boy approached me, He had wires over him like some type of robot, "I'm Atlas," he said twisting a stray wire. Starlit lifted an eyebrow and stalked away in the direction of the apartments. I looked after her with a twinge of annoyance.

"Hi.. I'm Aaro," Now.. Atlas was 5'7, he had short hair that reached his forehead, dark skin and he had a freckle on his cheek.

"Ahaha, I noticed you look exotic" He said,

"You're wierd buddy, I like you" I smiled, "Allies?" I asked him, I extended my arm forward.

"Allies," he nodded. Atlas looked 15, A good looking guy. He grabbed my hand in an agreement bro handshake. I saw a girl from District 11, she was dressed with some farmers clothing, but I have to admit she was pretty cute and I felt like talking to her.

"Follow me Atlas?" I asked him, he nodded and followed along. I approached the girl, she was at least 5'5, "Hey" I said, she turned around faster than lightning. She had wavy dark hair and she had shining brown eyes. Wow she really is pretty I thought. She smiled and turned red as I approached her.

"H-Hi!" she said nervously as she played with her hair, Weird. She was wearing a straw hat, she took it off "W-What do you want?" she asked sounding a little scared.

"I'm Aaro, this is Atlas, we were wonderin-" she cut me off.

"If we wanna team up?" she said not surprised.

"Yea!" Atlas screamed from behind me.

"I'm Silver" she added.

"I'm Aaro, this Atlas" I pointed to Atlas behind me, he waved shylessly.

"Hi Silver," he said with a smile.

"Hi Aaro, Atlas. Nice to meet you guys" she replied.

"So, Aaro where's your sister?" asked Silver looking around.

"I don't know, she walked away when Atlas came up to me." I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

I leaned my back against the wet wall of the shower, letting the shower take the glue off my body. Today was awesome, all that clapping! My... No, our, new allies! The feast that Eratha promised would come!I looked out the window, the Capitol look marvelous, If these were the final days of my life, I was enjoying them!

I stepped out of the shower, I stared aimlessly at the towel as I picked it up... I wonder how Silver was doing, and Atlas. Were they scared? Nervous? Or maybe even excited..? Then, I started thinking about Starlit. I wonder how she's doing... Even Tyran.. He was bad, sure, but still a human being...at least I think he is. I think I'm too soft hearted to be thinking about people like him.

I got dressed and walked out to the table, Eratha was there and so was Jin "You know, Allies are a good thing" Jin told me lighting cigarette.

"Yea, I figured" I replied. "Thats why I already made some," I said.

"Oh, did you know?" Jin said surprised.

"Yep" I nodded, smiled and added, "one's cute.."

"Oh?" Jin looked even more surprised with his eyebrows almost meeting his hairline, he took a whiff. "Just don't get too attached to someone..." He added.

"Are you kidding me?" Questioned Starlit, she was in the hallway leading from her room.

"What?" I asked cocking my head.

"You're making allies?" she raised an eyebrow her arms crossed.

"Yeah so-"

"What are you thinking? How the hell did you think that was okay?" she wailed.

"Oh I'm sorry Mom, I forgo-"

"Don't bring her into this! This is about you not understanding that you're going to have to kill these people! You think this is some game don't you? You think that this is fake? Do you realize that half of these kids will be dead by the first week? Not only are you going to be attached to one person but to four, only one can win. And that one person is sure as hell not going to be them." she shrieked, I just sat there shocked.

"But then what about us? Which one of us will die...?" I asked perplexed.

"You don't get it do you?" she whispered and walked back away toward the balcony.

"Damnit Aaro," Jin pushed his chair out from the table and snuffed out his cigarette "Starlit!" he ran after her.

"Boy, here's that food I promised you" Eratha mentioned after a long awkward pause. I looked over the table and mighty lord, there was spicy meatballs, spinach, stew of all sorts, bread, fresh sushi, tuna, and finally strawberry cheesecake. There was food everywhere! I dived into the table forgetting about my manners and what happened completely,

"Want some?" I asked Eratha.

She looked at me and took a meatball "Don't mind if I do." Eratha was actually a nice person. Jin had told me about not getting too attached, I would try but.. I get attached easily... I'll miss all these people... I finished eating and I excuse myself for bed, I said night to Eratha and looked longingly in the direction of Starlit and JIn. I got to my room and I dropped onto my bed tired. I then covered myself and as I was about to doze off, my last thoughts were Silver...

CHP 3 : Hidden Talents

I smacked into the floor again, hard. I got back up and tried the maneuver again, it was simple, or at least that's what the highly skilled swords instructor said. I hit my blade against his and he knocked mine to the floor, again. I sighed, my eyes narrowing, I sucked at swords fighting.

I glowered at the training instructor but remembered Jins advice, "Play nice." He also gave me the advice that I should save my big talent for the Judges, I might have had an idea what is was though.

I calmly walked out of the swords pit and put the sword back on the swords rack. I walked past a District 1 Tribute, he was tall with green hair. He smirked at me, he put out a foot to try and trip me. I rolled my eyes and walked over it, stupid.

The District 1 Tribute then grabbed at my shoulder from behind and spun me around and spit on the ground at where I was standing.

"Next time, watch where you're going you District 4 cur." his scowling face trying to look intimidating.

While trying my darn best to cling to Jins words of wisdom, I betrayed Jin, I looked back at the ogre with an almost demonic feel and replied silently enough for only him to hear, "There won't be a next time for you... I'll have murdered you by then," I shrug him off and walk over to my area of expertise, leaving the Tribute from District 1 dumbfounded being absolutely surprised that someone of whom he thought to be a lower class treated him as one.

I stopped right in front of my specialty and decided that I should wait and surprise the Judges, I turned around and went looking for another skill to try and conquer.  
I looked over at Aaro almost by mistake, he was with Atlas and Silver. My eyes narrowed and I swore I almost growled. Atlas was playing with the hilt of his sword while Aaro and Silver practiced fighting with their expertise. Aaro had practiced before we were even picked. He and I were Careers, but he barely took advantage of it.

I remembered the days under the hot Sun, the humid air making my long thick dark hair cling to my face. The hours upon hours of being yelled at, being trained in all fields, the Military style training.

I also remembered my work, my profession. I lied to Aaro whenever he asked how work was, he thought I was a knitter, gosh what did he think I was? Some rosy snot bubbling kid?

I never told him about my work because well to be honest he would freak out, I would have told Dean but he would have ratted me out.

I looked back at the District 1 guy, he expertly battled with his sword. Ha! Just wait till they see my tricks!

"Yo, Atlas think fast!" as I threw his sword at him.

He caught it with no problem, I looked over at Starlit, as some District 1 Tribute had tried tripping her. Idiot, I'd have him dead before he can lay a finger on her. But then I saw the tribute stumble back a bit looking terrified and I tilted my head in confusion. Now how on earth did she do that? Weird...  
I look back at Silver, smile and start daydreaming about her, she was smiling right back at me. God she was beautiful

Atlas tapped me on the shoulder "Helloo?, you ok Aaro?" he asked me, a grin started to dawn on his face.

"Yea" I nodded and smiled as my cheeks started to turn red. I tore my gaze away from Silver, much harder done than said, and tried to focus on swords fighting. Now I really like tomahawks, whenever I went to the career camp thingie I would practice throwing and fighting till dawn started to peak over the sea. The sea, it was beautiful, it held such precious life... So did Silver though.

The blunt of Atlas' sword hit me hard in the stomach knocking all the wind out me. I dropped the sword and my knees buckled, damn this hurt. I looked at Atlas, surprised of his strength.

"What?" he asked as he extended his arm to help me up.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised that's all."

"Ohh, you're surprised that a nerd like me has some strength?" he asked cracking a grin.

I looked over to Tyran, he was slicing the mannequins like paper, he looked intimidating, I mustered the courage and walked up to him.

"Hey TyTy" I said, He looked at me with a wild expression. He put up his sword so the tip pointed evilly into my face. I put my hands up in a surrender pose and walked sideways from his blade, but wherever I went his blade went, we continued this circle until one of the Gamemakers came over and sternly looked us both in the eyes.

"You'll have time for that later, plenty of time. But for now lay off!" the Gamemaker put his hands up and pointed in opposite directions, "Separate."

Tyran looked disgusted, he smirked and threw his sword without a glance at the dummy. It landed precisely in the middle of the head. He stalked off in the direction of the.. Swimming Tank? There is a swimming tank and I did not know this?

I walked back over to Atlas and glared in the direction of Tyran, the prick. Well I wanted to call him something that rhymed with that.

"What was that about?" asked Atlas as he nodded in the Direction of the Tyran.

"I dunno, did you know that there's a swimming tank?" I crossed my arms perplexed. Why would they have a swimming tank? Unless...

"Yeah, why? Do you want to try and swim or what?"

"Oh, I can swim. You better believe I'm good too!" I smirked.

Silver looked over and under the lights I could see a few freckles scattered across her nose. She winked and stuck out her tongue playfully. Geez, she made my stomach flip. Those beautiful shining eyes, her soft li-

I felt eyes on me and I turned around to find Starlit sitting peacefully up in the air ducts, looked around sadly. How did she get up there? Oh well, I wouldn't figure, I looked back at Atlas. He was hitting the mannequins with a.. Tomahawk? No way! That's my specialty!

I ran over to Atlas, he gave me a weird look, "Huh?"

"Where did you get that?" I asked looking around on the balls of my feet.

"Behind the swords, wh-" I run to the swords rack and sure enough there it was, a golden Tomahawk. It was about three feet long and very deadly. Awesome!

"Atlas, come at me!" I shouted feeling the deadly weapon's comforting weight in my long hand.

Ok!" He had no hesitation, he swung at my shoulder, I parried it with the tomahawk like it was dust, I kicked Atlas in the stomach and put the tomahawk to his neck, he had a frightened look on his face. "What?"

I grinned madly, "This," I lifted the Tomahawk away from his throat. "Is my specialty."

I turned to watch Tyran watching me, he strutted his way up to me, I just eyed him evilly.

"I saw that" he said as if that is supposed to be special, "Do you want to team up? Me and you? We can kill" I swished my head no, my long hair swinging.

"I don't kill" He looked at me disgusted, he spit at my feet. I gave him a look and I tackled into him, I had enough of this. I pinned him to the ground, he punched my jaw. I sat on him and raised my tomahawk,I felt something hit my neck, my vision went blurry. I felt the back of my neck and felt the needle. Aaro! Aaro! What is that? Someone is calling my name, Silver?

I dropped just like that.

After the big commotion of the guys fighting the rest of us were sent back to our floors. I sat on the balcony, I watched the silly capital people dance and cheer. Why would they cheer? Are they happy that we're dying? I didn't have to think hard to find the answer. Of course they're happy about it, why wouldn't they be?

I started to tap my fingers to some unknown rhythm. Why would they do that? Why would they start trying to kill each other on the first day of training? Are they just so excited to kill each other that they couldn't wait? Were they were itching for the games to begin? I snorted, why don't people see this is wrong? Not, I stole a cookie out of a cookie jar wrong but like sending kids to die for things they didn't do wrong.

After an hour or so Eratha came strutting her stuff and sniffed, "The training room is opened again after the.. Mishappening." Oh, so that's what they're calling it a "mishappening."

I smiled wryly, got up and went into the elevator. I went into the universal one, the one that only "bad" kids use. Oh well, it's not like I'm planning on staying here for long. If I even win the game why would I come back here of all places? Aaro got in a fight with Tyran.. What was he thinking? He probably had a reason, a dumb one.

I woke up too see Jin hovering over me "Are you stupid?!" He shook me awake, I was frightened, Where was Tyran?.. I had tackled him too the ground.. My jaw hurt. Jin was arguing, I didn't pay attention to him though.

I got up, I notice Jin still arguing, I look over at him and say "I'm gonna go train some more."  
"What?! It's dark! Get some sleep," Jin had looked at me like I was some type of lunatic.  
"I can sleep when I'm dead" I said looking into his eyes, he got quiet.  
I went downstairs, it was 11pm, I pressed the training room number. The doors closed and the elevator started going down, the door opened. Weirdly enough, I heard water splashing... The water tank I thought, I jogged over to see who was in it. Atlas was sitting by the ladder while Silver was trying to swim.

I looked at Atlas, "Haha, you sure showed Tyran who's boss" He laughed, "He actually made a bruise on you though" Atlas mentioned pointing on his face where my bruise was.

"Yea, I know". I climbed up the ladders and pushed Atlas in the water, he flailed around.

"Aaro! N-n-not cool!" He said shivering. I reached out my hand and he pulled me in with him. He was fine, he knew how to swim. I looked over at Silver as she was swimming, I went underwater boy did I love going underwater. I went under Silver, I was going for a scare, I swam up and yelled "BOO" she jumped so high that she bumped into Atlas.

"AARO!" she yelled at me but smiled at the same time. I was smiling, just the thought of Silver made me smile..

"I'm gonna leave you two guys alone," coughed Atlas as he was getting out of the swimming tank, Silver was smiling I couldn't help it but too smile right back. I saw Atlas wave as the elevator closed, I turned to see Silver swimming towards me. Man was she cute I thought, she ran up too me and I embraced her, I was staring right into her shining bright brown eyes,

"What?" I asked with a smile on my face, her hair looked shiny and glossy.

"Nothing" she replied, blinking heavenly.

"You know, you're extremely pretty," I told her as she hid into my shoulder, her face was a bright red, which was awkward because she was pale. She stopped hiding and slowly leaned forward, I felt something soft against my cheek. I turned red the minute I realized what had happened.

"Hey Aaro, I'm gonna go get some rest, how much longer are you gonna stay?" She asked me, her arm lingered on my shoulder sending my nerves into a frenzy.

"I'll walk you too the elevator at least" I replied, I couldn't stop smiling. She climbed the stair and I followed up behind her, we went up to the elevator. We were both soaking wet, we were standing within a leaf distance between each other.

"I-I'm cold.." She was shivering.. I moved a wet piece of hair from her face.

"Well then come here" I said readying to hug her, she turned and slowly walked over, I embraced her.. I was in love.. I pressed 11 and 4, I had to go first, being the 4th floor, the elevator started moving slowly, "I'll protect you, in the games.." I whispered into her ear, the doors slid open. I let go of her, I walked slowly, suddenly she grabbed my arm..

"One more kiss?" she asked, now I never had hesitation about anything so I gave her another kiss on the cheek, she was smiling, so was I. I walked away sadly into the District 4 room.. I saw Eratha sitting on the couch polishing her nails.

"Where have you been?! And why are you red?!" She seemed surprised, and a little like she knew where I was.

"Oh no worries, I was training" I replied thinking about what happened, about Silver and her-

"Want to eat?" she asked me looking concerned and slightly suspicious.

"Naw.." I said smiling, I opened the door to my room and crashed onto my bed.. Silver, That's all my mind was thinking about, Before I knew it, I dozed off into deep sleep.

I sat up in the ceilings air vents, they stuck out and exposed part of the buildings skeleton, I liked the rush of air, my feet dangling, and the sound of crashing waves produced by the Swimming Tank. It was almost I was like home, but unlike home I was being regarded as something sacred, a sacrifice. A sacrifice to the silly Capital peoples Gods, but I was going to survive.

I saw everything, the playing then the heavy PDA, they should get a room, a nice room thousands of miles away from me.

All the good qualities I used to see in my brother were now dwindling away, it was like he was a volatile weapon waiting to be snapped. I know he didn't see it yet but I did, when he walked I could see the tension waiting him down. He almosted snapped earlier that morning with Tyran.

I almost wanted to scream at him to throw something at him, at them. What are they thinking? Do they think that they both will win, that the Games rules don't apply to them? They do and it's going to be a real slap in the face.

I sat for a while after they left, thinking about strategies and about how cruel these Games are. Right when I was in a very deep conversation with myself did I hear something breathing, I froze.

I felt the little hairs on the back of my neck rise straight up. My ears were trying to pick up anymore noises the creeper may make.

"So, are you just going to sit up there all day or are you going to go to sleep?" questioned a warm voice, I could almost hear the eyebrow raise.

I turned around to find a taller. tan, and slightly muscled guy with windblown brown hair leaning against the Swimming Tank. He did a double eyebrow raise to encourage my answer.

"Umm, well you know I hear that sitting in air ducts is good for the soul," I responded all monotone. "Plus, who are you?"

"The name's Achilles, It's a greek warriors name." He flexed his arm. "Pretty cool stuff, he was the greatest soldier-"

"Until he got shot with an arrow to the heel and died, that's why there is there is the saying 'Achilles heel,'I finished for him.

"Oh, oh, oh! What do we have here? A smart girl?"

I sighed, "Well that's nice, and I just think older civilizations are fascinating."

He nodded, "They sure are, you never answered my question."

I sighed, this guy was making me exasperated. "I did but if you really want to know why, I'll tell you." I jumped down from the ducts bending my body so it absorbs the impact. "I really don't want to hear how I'm so lucky and privileged to be here. Happy?" I turned away toward the elevator, I punched in 4. The Achilles guy came over and punched in District 7.

"Good, I thought you were one of those people who kiss the capital's butt." He put his arm on the wall in front of me so it was like he was closing in on me. He leaned down and I pushed his face backwards so he fell onto the ground. He kept sliding and went tumbling down the three stairs.

The elevators doors opened and I swiftly walked in and kept whacking the "Close Doors" button. Achilles got up from his tumbling, he looked like a stupid fallen angel. He ran in the elevator but I kicked him square in the chest so he went flying out, the doors started to close and I gave him the finger of peace.

Once the elevator started to zoom upwards I sighed and thought about how everyone was acting stupid. I mean there was Aaro and Silver acting like they're on their Honeymoon of death, then there was Tyran who was this machine of mass destruction. At this point I was seriously considering just trying to make it in the games by myself.

The doors dinged open and there was the instigator of my terrible mood; Aaro. He looked shocked to see me, "Where were you?" he gave me a quizzical expression.

"I don't know, how about you look around before you start tonguing Silver, Hmm?" I pushed passed his shocked face. I marched into my room and sunk to the ground behind my closed door.

My room had all this Capital technology that made me even more pissed, why do they rub it in our faces that they're loaded and they leave us to fend for ourselves? Why are they so entitled while we are so underprivileged?

I stood up feeling the tension starting to build in my back. I walked over to the bedside table and picked up a little remote control that Eratha said would change my room into whatever I wanted it to be.

I clicked a button and whispered, "Home." My room transformed from a pale blue to a whispering sea at low tide. Willows grew sporadically along the shore, a wind whistled through the long tangled branches. I could feel the wind, I could smell the salt. A low chirping of birds started to form a chorus of little chirps and whistles.

I flopped onto my bed and fell into the deepest sleep I had all week.

I woke up, boy was I tired. I stretched my body, limbs flailing and muscles rippling. I did a ferocious yawn and swung my legs onto the floor. I remembered the conversation with Starlit, man was she mad. It was Day 2, and things weren't looking too great for me. I mean I got tazed, yelled at, and was being entranced by this beautiful girl.

I just sat there letting my thoughts roam about random things. I heard a light knocking at the door and my stomach knotted.

"Starlit, I know you're mad but come on, don't do this-" I started.

"Do what," Eratha entered the room with a grand motion.

"Nothing,"

"Aww, how precious!" she intertwined her hands and smashed them against her cheek. "A little brother sister quarrel!"

I heard a snort and Jin walked pass the door, "Yeah little." he scoffed.

"What does he mean-"

"Nothing, Eratha is today more training?"

"Uh, yeah. Are you sure there is not-" I jumped off of the bed and hurtled toward the elevator. I was sick of talking, I wanted to do something, I wanted a distraction. I slapped the down button and leaned with my back to the elevator. I tilted my head up, eyes closed, and sighed. I could hear the smallest padding of feet coming down the hall and I knew it was Starlit, right as she stepped into view the elevator door dinged open and I fell back into it. Scrambling onto my knees I pounded on the close doors button. The elevator door dinged close as Starlit stalked passed with her eyes closed, nose and chin in the air. I pressed my face against the cool metal doors and groaned. I slowly stood up and poked the button for the training room, I leaned back against the elevator letting my mind wander off about Atlas, about kissing Silver, what Dean was doing, if he was worried if we would come home. Correction, if one of us would come home. The elevator opened up and, as expected, Tyran has decapitated a bunch of dummies with some weapon of mass destruction. He was in a ringed matted area just whaling away while doing flips and crap, show off.

Silver and Atlas were in the corner trying to make fires out of leaves, Atlas had a huge fire brue while Silver just sat there rubbing the leaves together the frown increasing by the second. Even the girls frowning made my heart want to sing and dance, I grinned while I looped over to them. "Why hello there on this fine Training Day!" I greeted, I could even hear the smile in my voice.

"Hey dude, look at this fire! Nifty right?" Atlas grinned wickedly.

"Oh yes Atlas it is the most beautiful fire I have ever seen, it just radiates awesomeness. Everyone should tremble before you because of your awesome fire making skills!" Silver threw the leaves which just fluttered to the ground undramatically. "How the hell am I supposed to make a damn fire out of-of-of leaves?!"

I picked up the leaves, rubbed them together, I could feel warmth spread from the center of the leaves. "Like this," I blew on the leaves and a small flame stood proud and tall.

"Well that's just terrific, how is this supposed to help me in the games?" Silver fumed.

"Well," I took her hand and looked at her from under my lashes, something I've seen Dean do hundreds of times. "I guess you'll just have to stay close to me," I pulled her in, swooping her so her head is barely off the ground, I leaned my head in and whispered. "Very close."

She giggled profusely, "I guess I will."

Just then, as if a wind of cold and hatred entered the room, I felt my good mood slip as Starlit stalked past me head straight forward. I turned my head away from Silver's laughing to watch Starlit walk right up to the athletic blond dude. She said something that made the guy laugh and shake her hand, she smirked, looked over at me and saluted with her evil smirk.

"Jeez, she is being such a bit-"

"Itching, rashes, and irritation are effects of Poison Ivy." Atlas recited looking down at a note card he picked up off the ground.

"Where is that from?" Silver wiggled out of my hold and takes the card flipping it over. "It says 'Nature Survival', weird. Hey Atlas, Aaro, wanna go check it out?"

"Sure, why not?"

I sat in the middle of a pitch black room, eyes closed, looking like a complete dork. Everything was silent until my stomach started to moan, I sighed wishing I had eaten. I tried to focus as the instructor said, he told me that I should breathe deeply, close my eyes, and open my mind. Whatever the hell that meant, these capital people are creepy ass weirdos with bad hair.

"Concentrate!" Boomed a voice from every direction. I groaned and took a deep breath, good, check. I squeezed my eyes tighter, check. Now I just have to.. Open.. My.. Mind? Does that mean peaceful? Like zen? Well I sure hope so because if not I'm screwed.

What makes me peaceful? Home. All right then imagine home. An image comes to mind, mid summer, the blistering hot sun pouring down on my browning skin. The moist warm wind that carries the waters surf with it. Birds chirping and cawing as well as the water lapping the shore like a big thirsty dog. Toddlers making sand castles, they run across the shore leaving footprints, not worrying about school, work, or the games. Home.

I opened my eyes and my immediate reaction was a gasp, the once dark room was now a dense tropical rain forest. Not only did it look like one but the mossy dank earthy smell agreed with it. I walked up to a tree easily the width of five grown men, I reached out my small hand and place it on it's enormous trunk. The silky moss runs thru my finger as water does, a green vine that wraps around the tree ensnaring it has thorns that are purple and razor like. I knit my eyebrows together and try to rack my brain, is there such a thing as purple razor like thorns the size of nails? There certainly could but my instincts tell me this is a hybrid of the capitals. I lifted my hand from the tree to the vine like capital hybrid, my hand hovered just mere millimeters away from the vine when it began to sprout. I dropped my hand to my side and took a step back. The vine's growth wasn't a gradual thing, it was a violent thing, as the vine grew at an impossible rate separate vines emerged out of it like a hydra. From those separate vines came forth more and more till the vines became uncountable, a beautiful multicolored rose would suddenly burst forth from the vine, and soon a sweet narcotic smell became a strong presence. It made me want to take a nice long nap, to let the vines grow on me and trap me in their razor like thorns. I took a baby step forward but a rock the size of my fist tripped me and sent me sprawling down to the cold Earth. Down against the dank Earth the scent wasn't as strong, my head cleared and I got on my hands and knees and crawled away from the narcotic vines. I started to stand and run when something on my ankle yanked me forcefully back to the ground, it started to pull me, I looked down and it was the plant wrapping its way from my ankle and spiraling up my slender pale leg. I screeched and started to claw at the vine, my leg started to turn a sickly shade of green and purple.

The vine crawling up my leg seemed to stick its poisonous thorns into my skin with the intention of not letting it go, I looked back to where I had fallen and dug the rock out of the ground, the end that was stuck underground was sharp and jagged like a broken shard of glass or a broken tooth, perfect. I took the rock lifting it up and then smashing on the limb of the vine encircling me, it snapped. From where I had cut it grew two more vines growing at the same incredible rate, it really was like a hydra. I crawled dragging my poisoned leg away from the plant, the vine followed me encircling the air and other plants around it, whatever plant or tree it touched it would turn brown and dead. I started to hyperventilate the vine approached at a faster rate than I was retreating.

I put my mind on work to figure out a way out of this mess while my body would focus on retreating away from the green enemy. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I open my eyes my mind now cold and calculating. I looked at the vines, they were all expanding out of one spot, the roots. What happens when you pull up a plant? It dies.

I suddenly knew what to do. I staggered up to my feet using the aid of a young tree sapling. I locked my eyes with the infestations roots and sprang forward at a limp run. The vines all seemed to start attacking me, first taking my legs then my arms, I slapped my rock against the invaders and continued forward determined. I reached out and took hold of the main stem, the vines were encircling all but a bit of me. I tore my arm from the vines and started attacking the stem, in less than a minute it was down for the count, I sighed.

I collapsed with my ear to the ground and started to gleefully laugh, I was laughing when a noise like a rumble made me sit straight up. Where the main stem grew two more stems, they started like the first one by multiplying and growing. I screamed and threw the rock to the ground I ripped the vines off my hands and arms and started to rapidly dig while screaming. Dirt went flying everywhere as I dug and dug. Finally, when the hole was about two feet deep, I found the beast roots. I planted my feet into the ground and pulled up on the plant. It came spewing out of the ground in a fluid motion sending dirt flying everywhere. It landed a foot behind me, the roots acted like the vines and started to grow back into the ground.

"Ohhh, oh no you don't you tangly bastard," I yelled standing up. I bent to pick up the rock and lunged at the roots, I got them and started to go berserk. I caught them in one hand and with the other I ripped bark off the tree, I held a piece of bark in one hand and another in between my thighs. I rubbed the one piece of bark against the other in short rigid motions, I kept this up till a small flame produced from the bark. I started to laugh with excitement as I blew on the flame to make it bigger. I stuck the tip of a root into the small fire and it took like dry parchment. I threw the rest of the roots in the fire.

As soon as I tore off the rest of the vine from my body and the surrounding area, just to be sure, and threw it into the open flames, my vine poisoning started to melt away like ice cream on a warm summer day. I exhaled with relief.

I fell to my knees with a solid thump that sent dirt flying into the air, I dug my hands into the mossy ground and pulled at the moss and dirt. I could feel the green moss squish between my fingers and see little droplets of water come forth from it, it all felt so real. but that was the thing it isn't real. Because if this is real I could run away and hide from the ever present Capital, keep running and never look back, I thought wistfully as my surroundings started to blur and buzz like a swarm of angry bees. The trees, sounds of a rainforest, even the moss's dew on my hands started to become distorted and warped.

A pop like sound ringed through the green screen room as the rainforest disappeared leaving me empty handed.

A boy with a radiant smile came striding through an automatic slide door, "That was brilliant! Do that tomorrow during the judging session and you'll be dripping with sponsors!"

"Speaking of which Wonderboy, what are you going to do?"

"Well," he started a wickedly evil smile started to brew on his face.

I was waiting for the glass elevators up to our rooms with Atlas and Silver when I saw them, that- that- mongrel with Starlit.

"Hey Aaro, if you glare at them anymore I think their clothes might start on fire," noted Silver with a fake smile but worried eyes.

"Yeah but I agree with Aaro, not that I am encouraging fighting or anything," added Atlas quickly after a glare from Silver. "I just mean, they look weird together. They look like complete opposites, the guys is a blonde while your sis is a dark brunette. The guy is super tall and looks like he can kick some while she's, ah how do I say this? Small. The guy is always laughing and your sis just kind of looks either pissed or annoyed all the time." Right then the guy doubled over laughing and tears started to pour out his eyes while Starlit looked blankly at him. "Like I said, complete opposites."

I swore I heard Silver breathe something about opposites attracting but when questioned she denied with a laugh.


End file.
